


sun shy

by gunjourui



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spoilers for Travel the World on EXO's Ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/pseuds/gunjourui
Summary: Jongdae and Kyungsoo steal a moment for themselves at the end of a long day.





	sun shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cityflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/gifts).



> Title from [Sun Shy by Dresses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta9C7O5ULxU).

They wait until the house settles down to sneak out, the whirring of the ceiling fan muffling their footsteps. Their plan is almost foiled by Kyungsoo nearly tripping on one of the quilts, but Jongdae catches him just in time and they struggle to hold in their laughter until they’re outside. It’s not too cold out, Kyungsoo muses, Jongdae’s arm sliding down from his shoulders to his waist. 

“Somebody’s going to see,” Kyungsoo murmurs, trying (and failing) to stop the smile on his face.

Jongdae shrugs easily and grins, carefully guiding him to the pool, one hand on his hip. 

“Junmyeonnie-hyung is in Sehun’s room and nothing can wake Jongin up. We’re good.” 

“What about Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo whispers, sitting down on the edge. “His room’s right here. We might wake him up.” 

Jongdae snorts. “He sleeps like a log. If he’s awake, he’ll be too busy on Instagram to notice us anyway.” 

They lapse into a comfortable silence. It's pleasantly warm, humid even. Kyungsoo’s looking at the reflection of the moon in the water when Jongdae’s fingers curl around his hand. 

“Hi,” Jongdae whispers, leaning against his shoulder. 

“Hi yourself.” Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers and knocks their legs together in the pool, grinning as water splashes on Jongdae’s pajama pants. Jongdae laughs surprisingly quietly for someone so loud.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Jongdae says, his grin at once teasing and fond. 

Kyungsoo shrugs noncommittally but tugs Jongdae close enough to reach out and touch his cheek. 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says softly. 

“Hi yourself.” 

Kissing Jongdae feels both brand new and comfortably old and the somersaults in Kyungsoo’s stomach agree either way. He licks at the seam of Jongdae’s lips and groans when he grabs a fistful of Kyungsoo’s shirt in response. Kyungsoo knows he should probably think about how wet their pajamas are getting and kissing in the moonlight is pretty cliché, but it’s hard to care when Jongdae is climbing into his lap and making those low noises right into his mouth.

It gets too intense too fast, it always does. Jongdae’s very enthusiastic; he has a lot of pent up energy and very few furtive makeout sessions to expend it all in. All of… _this_ (whatever it is) is new. So new it doesn’t have a name, so new the members don’t even know. For now they make do with stolen moments in green rooms, deserted recording booths, the rare occasion both Minseok _and_ Baekhyun leave the dorm. Sneaking around is a pain, but he has to admit the secrecy kind of excites him. 

Kyungsoo pulls back to catch his breath, steadying himself with a hand to the ground. Jongdae twists, kisses a trail down his neck. 

“Careful,” Kyungsoo groans. “Can’t— _ah_. Can’t leave marks.”

Jongdae makes a whiny noise into the crook of his neck and Kyungsoo decides it’s really unfair for someone to look that cute ten seconds after tonguefucking him.

“If only,” Jongdae punctuates every word with a kiss, “If only one of us had gotten a room.” 

Kyungsoo bites his lip and lets his eyes fall close, chest heaving.

“Maybe,” Jongdae nips at a patch of skin lightly, pulls back to pepper it with kisses. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

It takes all of Kyungsoo’s self-control to not shove his hand down Jongdae’s pants at that.

They make their way inside with dry clothes and hair mussed up beyond repair. Sunrise is still a few hours away and Kyungsoo decides it’s in his own best interests to not check his phone and find out _how_ far away.

He puts away his glasses instead and crawls under the quilt of his yo, feeling the tiredness from the day deep in his bones. According to the schedule that had been sent out, tomorrow was set to be even longer somehow. He could probably have used more rest but oh well. 

In the darkness of the room, Kyungsoo sees Jongdae stretch out under his own quilt and drifts off to sleep without a single regret.


End file.
